


Couples Only

by VoidAndroid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Making Out, Undercover as a Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:45:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidAndroid/pseuds/VoidAndroid
Summary: Knuckle and Shoot have a simple mission: observe only.  Doing it while posing as a couple makes it less than simple for Knuckle, whose feelings are bursting at the seams.





	Couples Only

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've written in a long, long time. If anyone is reading this who is hoping I'll update some of my older works that are left unfinished, I apologize but they aren't going to be completed. Taking into account that I haven't even practiced writing in a while and this was written within a few hours, I don't think this fic turned out too bad. Once again, thank you The Parsley for helping me with the rough edges and for having me watch Hunter x Hunter in the first place. If anyone would like to draw a fan art of the looks I describe in this story, please let me know. That would be awesome!

It was a simple mission of observe and report. Their cover was easy; Knuckle was sure they knew each other well enough to pull this off. Everything was going to go smoothly, no hitches, and the plan would follow through without a hesitation. This time they would stick to the rules. 

This is what Knuckle kept telling himself as he looked into the hotel's large square mirror and fretted with his bowtie. His thick black brows knitted together in a frustrated display and he yanked the thing off his neck and threw it in the sink with a growl. His thick clumsy fingers weren't good for more than balling into fists and throwing punches. This whole suit and tie nonsense made him want to climb out the window and run, like he had back in school. 

"It's going to get wet," Shoot said gently, plucking the bowtie from the ceramic of the sink with such delicacy that Knuckle made another angry face. 

"I hate it," he grumbled, watching himself in the mirror as Shoot fixed it around his neck. "It's stupid."

Shoot shrugged and tightened the cloth into a perfect bow. "It's necessary, whether or not it's stupid." He slipped one slim finger behind the bow to make sure it wasn't too tight on Knuckle's throat. "Let me do something with that hair. You look... outdated." 

Knuckle slapped his hands away halfheartedly. "I like my hair."

"Usually it's fine, but it's not appropriate for a formal gathering. Come on, trust me." He gave Knuckle a cool, soft expression, one that was both friendly and distant. Shoot certainly looked the part. His lavender hair was pulled back into a bun near the nape of his neck, not a single hair out of place, and his black suit, accented with cream and a red flower, was immaculate. He was slender and graceful. Knuckle felt like a mountain beside a tree. 

"Fine." 

Knuckle let Shoot guide him, Shoot's hands on his shoulders turning him away from the mirror. A comb was being pulled through his hair, the teeth touching scalp but never scraping, followed by an application of cool gel. Shoot's long fingers were in his hair, twisting it and tenderly pulling it, shaping it. Knuckle didn't know whether to relax or get tense. It felt soothing, but Shoot's warmth was behind him and those hands he'd recently become obsessed with were in his hair, and the other man was so close that he could feel warm breath on the back of his neck, smell his soap and the fabric of his clothes...

"All done," Shoot said just as Knuckle had begun to close his eyes and enjoy himself. "Have a look." He turned his friend toward the mirror.

Shoot's many hands had definitely been at work. Knuckle turned his face and looked at himself from different angles to make sure he was seeing things correctly. His black hair had been straightened and slicked back, but not so much that it resembled a greased up kettle. It almost seemed natural in the way that it hugged gently to his masculine features. 

"Didn't know you could do hair," he mused, rubbing his wide jaw with two fingers and giving Shoot a half-grin. 

Shoot shrugged, once again only one handed. His eyes were cast at the floor as he said, "It's something I like to do." 

Knuckle studied him for a second, but only for a second, before giving him a slap on the back that was much too hard, almost knocking him over. "Well it's a good thing! Maybe I'll have you do it more often."

"Come on, we're almost late." Shoot straightened his clothes that Knuckle had rumpled and looped his arm around the other man's elbow. "Are you ready my dear?" 

"Hmph." Knuckle sniffed impolitely and looked away as Shoot teased him. 

They were a couple. At least, they were to pretend to be a couple. Knov had said it wouldn't be a difficult task since they were already close. Shoot had easily molded himself into the part, placing their arms together, calling him "dear", giving him warm smiles and plucking lint off of his suit when they had checked into the hotel. He had even leaned his head on Knuckle's shoulder in the elevator, his one hand settled on Knuckle's wrist, slim fingers trailing along the back of his hand. Knuckle had been unnaturally still and rigid. Calling each other terms of endearment was one thing; public physical displays of affection were another. It still made him uncomfortable. And hot. Even now his face was red. 

"Stop being so embarrassed," Shoot managed to say without laughing at the look of terror in his partner's eyes. 

"I.. I'm not embarrassed. It's just warm in here. This jacket is hot. I don't like it. And the bow is too tight. You tied it too tight." He tugged at it, as if that was convincing, knowing nothing he said sounded legitimate. 

Shoot ignored him, dragging him out into the hall by the arm. There were other couples already pouring into the corridors and streaming into elevators. No one gave them much of a second glance. Knuckle breathed a sigh of relief. Maybe they didn't look so bad together. As they also took an elevator down to the first floor, the smells of food began to drift through the air. This might not be so bad, if there was good food involved, and with Shoot looking so convincingly beautiful and classy beside him, no one would question the accent that he was trying unsuccessfully to hide. Every time he opened his mouth, Knuckle was painfully aware of how uneducated people assumed him to be. 

"I don't know if I'm ready for this," he grumbled uneasily, starting to sweat. 

Shoot only stared somberly. "After what we have been through together, -this- is what makes you nervous? A dull, lifeless party? Sure, everyone is watching you and judging everything you do. But tomorrow, next week, will you ever see them again? I'd imagine not. Who cares what they think. Get your act together or you're going to blow the whole operation." He laid his cheek on Knuckle's shoulder and nuzzled it, his annoyed voice quickly turning soft as the doors opened. "Don't be nervous, dear. Let's mingle." 

Knuckle felt foolish but told himself that Shoot was right. He shouldn't care what these people thought. This was a mission, nothing more. Usually he would shout and boast through his insecurities, but he found that he couldn't do that around Shoot. Perhaps that was why he was acting so shaken up. 

"Champagne?" a smartly dressed waiter asked, smiling in their direction. 

Shoot took a glass with his thin fingers. "Yes, thank you." He sipped on the pale golden beverage, which was cold and still bubbly, fresh from the bottle. "This is delightful, don't you think so?" he asked as he sampled something puffy and topped with cream from another tray that was being offered.

Knuckle took a flute of champagne and absently nodded his thanks. His dark eyes scanned the room for their targets, as he was sure Shoot was doing as they gave the impression of enjoying the food and drink. The room was big, with a high ornate ceiling and shining floor that he could see his face in. Long, gauzy drapes hung over two story windows that let in rays of pink evening sun. Everything was polished to a golden finish, the many crystal chandaliers giving off a rosy light as they reflected the sunset. The crowd of people below them were dressed just as cleanly and beautifully. Well tailored suits, form fitting dresses, tall heeled shoes and glimmering jewelry was in all directions.

"Do you see them?" Shoot worried over his champagne, still delicately sipping on that first glass. "This is a couples only venue and they were guaranteed to attend, wouldn't be able to resist a party like this..."

"Not yet. Maybe they're late." Knuckle looked down as Shoot wrapped their fingers together and he felt his heart give a tiny jolt. "We'll keep looking."

"The music is starting. Everyone is dancing. Do you know how to dance?" Shoot set the half empty glass on a passing waiter's tray, taking Knuckle's out of his hand before he could protest and doing the same with it. 

"No." They were interlocking fingers again and Knuckle felt himself being pulled. "No, Shoot, I can't. I don't know how. Can't we just... the food looks great." 

Shoot, as cool and calm as ever, took an empty spot on the floor. "I may have a flight response to battle, but when it comes to this, I don't feel intimidated. I rather enjoy missions where we only observe."

"You mean you like to spy," Knuckle corrected as Shoot's hand rested on the back of his neck and they began to move together. He didn't know the first thing about dancing so he followed along with Shoot. 

"It's relaxing to me." He was talking to Knuckle, but his eyes were always moving, searching the room. "I happen to be quite good at hiding."

"I know." Knuckle held his breath as Shoot took his hand and guided it down to his waist.

"That's where your hand belongs. Put the other... well, wherever. Your hand should go in mine but since I don't have one on that side, you have your choice."

Knuckle cursed up and down in his mind. He couldn't concentrate like this, not with Shoot's body so close, almost pressed together, both of his hands now on the other man's waist, feeling the movement in his form as they somehow danced together without incident. Shoot smelled amazing, not like the hotel soap, but as if he'd brought something from his personal supply. His hair, now that it wasn't tucked into thin braids, was wavy but somehow perfectly encircled in a thick bun. His skin was perfect, his features unique but in no way ugly. He was beautiful. His long, narrow nose and jaw only made his eyes look bigger and his lips more full. 

"Whoa." Knuckle breathed it out before he noticed he'd said it. 

"Hm?" Shoot stopped gauging the room to look up at him. 

"I...you..." Knuckle stammered, unable to think of an excuse, feeling rattled. Shoot seemed not to notice how he was feeling. How his heart hammered, how his palms turned to ice despite the fact that they were sweating. It had taken Knuckle a long time to come to terms with how he felt about Shoot. Bemusement and annoyance when they first met had turned to friendship, and friendship to endearment. At first he'd considered it only a bromance, as if that love described his emotions. They worked well together and they got along well enough. Because their teachers spent so much time together, they in turn had done so as well, being their students. His perception had changed after the fight with Youpi. Perhaps -during- their fight, he'd realized that the sheer panic and overwhelming urge to protect Shoot was more than a friend's devotion, but it wasn't until later that he had given it real thought. The realization that perhaps Shoot would die, and he'd never see him again, that his last image of him would be a torn body in shredded clothing on the floor struggling to keep fighting, had broken his heart. Nothing he had felt before or since was as powerful as that moment. 

"Knuckle, are you going to cry?" Shoot appeared surprised, even though he knew that Knuckle sometimes got emotionally overwhelmed about things. 

Knuckle blinked back a gloss of tears. "No," he lied terribly. "The sun was in my eyes."

Shoot would have cocked an eyebrow if he had any. "I'm starting to think that our thieving couple isn't going to show up. Perhaps they caught wind the that the Hunter's Association was after them and avoided the gathering." He changed the subject purposely and stopped dancing. 

"Morel and Knov aren't usually wrong." Knuckle followed him to a table laden with finger food. He got a dainty dish and filled it with small cakes and things he didn't recognize, but they looked tasty. 

"I know. I'm very curious about this mission." He had a finger to his lips, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Perhaps we should contact them."

"We should go back to our room and let them know what's going on." 

They were headed in that direction, but were blocked by another couple who wanted to get chatty. Knuckle tried to talk as little as possible, letting Shoot lead the conversations, but he got drawn into a disagreement. After listening to an hour of arguing, Shoot was finally able to draw his partner away. During that time, the targets they had come to find had not shown their faces. Shoot was certain that they would not come. Not this late. 

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?" Knuckle growled as he entered their shared hotel room, snatching the bow immediately from his neck and slinging it on the sofa. 

Shoot took a bottle from their stock of champagne and popped it open as Knuckle raged about the room. He knew that his friend was mostly only upset that their mission had gone sour. Knuckle was very passionate, and dedicated to their work. 

"Have a drink. Calm down before we call Morel and Knov." He handed Knuckle a glass, which was emptied immediately. 

"What about Morel and Knov? They're never wrong. The Hunter's Association isn't wrong. What did they miss? Maybe someone ratted us out?" He flopped down on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table. 

"Possibly." Shoot didn't seem convinced. 

"Well as long as we're here, free room service and free drinks? I can live with that." 

"So you want to stay? The night?" 

"Yeah, why not?"

Shoot stared into his champagne. "Well, there's just the one bed... which one of us takes the couch?"

"Well I do of course," Knuckle scoffed, as if he couldn't believe that Shoot would even ask such an obvious question. "You're still recovering from our fight with the Chimera ants, which is why we got this shit mission in the first place. No fights, just... watch."

When Shoot didn't say anything back, Knuckle looked over at him. Shoot was gripping the stem of his glass too tightly, and his lips were drawn in a thin line. There was a blush high on his cheeks, but it wasn't one of embarrassment. He caught Knuckle staring at him and suddenly set the glass of champagne on the counter forcefully, liquid sloshing over the rim.

Knuckle was stunned. His mouth flapped open and closed as if he wanted to say something but nothing came out. 

"It's my fault, is it? That you had to put up with this place, while I listen to you complain about every single thing. Now you're complaining about me, too? Sorry for inconveniencing you." Everything in his voice told Knuckle that he was definitely -not- sorry. "You've been acting different since Youpi. Is that what all of this is about? Did I look that pitiful to you? You don't respect me anymore?" 

"Shoot, I-"

"You had to go out of your way to protect me. If I'm still burdening you, say so. Stop acting so skittish around me. I don't have to be your problem."

"That's enough." Knuckle stood, fists at his sides. "I never thought I'd say this, but you're being so stupid."

"You're being an assh-"

Shoot was interrupted by Knuckle's kiss. It was so sudden, so unexpected, that his only reaction was to stand still and confused as Knuckle's lips gently caressed his own in a hesitant gesture. When Knuckle pulled away, Shoot's eyes were wide and lips parted in shock. Shoot touched two fingertips to his tingling lips as Knuckle began to chide him.

"I'm being skittish because I like you." It was like a confession from an elementary school boy, one who didn't know how to express love. "I don't pity you. How could you think that? I'm not that cold. I'm not so stupid that I couldn't see how powerful and courageous you are. If anything, I'm in awe of you." 

"You don't really think that," Shoot denied automatically, even though he could read the sincerity in Knuckle's eyes. 

"I wouldn't lie to you." 

Shoot dropped his chin to his chest. "I know. I should have thought better of you. But you have hardly even looked at me since... and I thought..."

"I look at you a lot.. when you think I'm not." Knuckle grinned. His heart was beating so hard that he could feel his pulse oscillating in his throat. A steady rhythm that surged from his chest and almost filled his head with its sound. "Do you like me, too?"

Shoot looked up at Knuckle, who was standing so close. He was always handsome, but having his hair smoothed away from his face, leaving his dark, honest eyes open, made him gorgeous. "I do." He said it simply, with no room for doubt. "I suppose it's why I felt so upset. I panicked." 

"For two people who share a lot of time together, we sure don't share much." 

Shoot laughed briskly. "Maybe that could change." 

Knuckle's gaze softened and he drew Shoot close to him, their bodies meeting in the space of a heartbeat. Knuckle finally had Shoot where he wanted him and he wasn't even sure where to go with it. All of his fantasies, the few that he'd let himself imagine, came rushing into his mind, but they were gone in an instant. This wasn't fantasy. This was Shoot, in his arms, willingly and even wantonly gazing up at him and offering an embrace. Shoot's arm went up around his neck and Knuckle's were around the other man's waist. They held one another for a long time as if to let the situation sink in. 

"We could share the bed," Shoot whispered in his ear. 

Knuckle felt his face color, a rush of heat under his skin. "Tonight?"

A slightly timid chuckle, then a tender kiss on his neck. "Yes."

"Shoot," he breathed brokenly. 

Shoot kissed him. Knuckle didn't have a problem with letting Shoot lead it. He groaned quietly as those long, pale fingers slid into the hair at the back of his neck and climbed up through it. Shoot's lips were soft and pliant, opening to him readily so he could taste between them, eagerly sliding his tongue into his friend's mouth and plundering it until they were both gasping for air. It felt like fireworks through is body with every touch of Shoot's lips. White-hot melting heat followed by a rush of need practically roared through him. Before he knew what he was doing, he had Shoot pressed up to the nearest wall and was kissing him hard. So hard that Shoot needed that wall to keep him from being pushed over. But Shoot was not complaining, his hand tight in Knuckle's hair as if to urge him on, one of his slender legs moving up to caress Knuckle's hip. 

Knuckle ripped his mouth away from Shoot's. It was all too much. It was overwhelming and he felt as if he was drowning. He couldn't become an animal, taken over by lust. Was it even possible to pace this? He wasn't sure anymore if he could control himself when it came to Shoot. 

Shoot seemed to understand his train of thought. His forehead rested against Knuckle's as they panted together, skin hot and flushed, knees trembling. 

"I... that was..." Knuckle started, unable to think coherently.

"Amazing." Shoot smiled and kissed his chin.

Knuckle agreed with a breathless laugh. 

Much to Knuckle's surprise, but even more to his pleasure, Shoot began to unbutton his suit jacket, shrugging it from his shoulders. He looked delicious in just the white button up shirt, and instead of forcing him to work at all those buttons with just one hand, Knuckle took the initiative and did it for him, slowly opening it so that his hands trembled with the effort it took not to rip it off. Knuckle had very strong hands, and it would be so easy to pop it open, send buttons flying, to hear them scatter on the wooden floor, yet he somehow remained calm. Shoot's scars from their previous battle were still raw and red. It would be years before they grew silvery and aged, if they ever did. Some may remain pink. To Knuckle, it was a beautiful map of what he had been through. 

"You're so hot," he said stupidly. He'd seen Shoot shirtless countless times, but not in this situation where he was allowed to stare and touch, his large hands sliding up the other man's pale torso. 

"So are you." Shoot did the same for Knuckle and took off his jacket and opened his shirt, exploring the rigid, powerful grid of muscles on Knuckle's body with his single hand. "So much better when you get to look -and- touch," he mused with a smirk.

"Bed." Knuckle didn't mean for it to sound like an order, but it sure came out that way. He put a thick arm under Shoot's knees and easily lifted him, which made the other man blush under the whisps of lavender hair that had escaped his bun during their heated exchange. 

"Bring the champagne," Shoot said, biting at Knuckle's bottom lip. "I have a feeling we'll need the cooling off." 

Knuckle groaned, loudly, and swiped up the already open bottle. The large bed loomed ahead. He was both nervous and excited, but mostly just -eager-. He wanted this more than anything. Carrying Shoot to the bedroom princess style, he kicked the door gently closed behind him, all the while having kisses sprinkled on his neck and nibbles on his ear which was driving him absolutely mad. 

"You're making me crazy," he growled.

Shoot sighed softly. "That's the idea." As Knuckle laid him on the bed and leaned over him, Shoot ran his hand down his friend's chest and the front of his pants, grasping at the warm tent he found there. "Did you know that I can use my mulitiple hands for more than just combat?"

"I never thought about it," Knuckle lied. His heart was thrumming again, and despite the fact that he was already hot, his face blushed even darker. 

"Experiencing it is better than fantasizing," he promised.

Knuckle kissed him hard and deep, not stopping until he had Shoot wriggling and moaning underneath him, begging for him to get on with it. "You're gonna have to prove it."

~*~

Hours later, Knuckle lay staring at the ceiling in wide-eyed afterglow as Shoot laid beside him, curled up and sleeping as quietly as a cat. His long hair was spilled around him, having been tustled from the bun at some point during their very vigorous lovemaking. The leg that the nen doctors had fixed to the best of their abilities was wound around his own and his long, slender foot rubbed against it in his sleep. Knuckle pressed his hand to Shoot's back and stroked it gently, causing Shoot to stir and snuggle in closer, a delicate smile on his lips. 

"We never called Morel and Knov," he suddenly realized, sitting up suddenly. "The mission!"

"Hm?" Shoot was woken by the movement. "Mission?" he mumbled sleepily. He was exhausted from their exercise, and from having used his nen. 

"Morel and Knov are waiting for our report. We were supposed to call hours ago!"

"Oh, that's right." Shoot didn't seem very worried. 

"Shit, you could act a little more concerned." 

Shoot groaned irritably and leaned over the bed, digging around in his discarded pants for his cell phone. Upon finding it, he handed it to Knuckle. 

"Oh no. You are calling Knov. He is less likely to go completeley ballistic."

Shoot chuckled. "Coward." He dialed Knov's number. "Morel? I thought this was Knov's number. Did I mix it up? No?"

Knuckle listened as Shoot put him on speaker phone. He could hear Morel's deep voice. 

"Did you see them? Was the mission a success? I'm going to assume it was, considering it took you so long to get back to me."

"Um, well, haha, see..." Knuckle started, "er, they never showed up."

Another voice, Knov's for sure, echoed in the background. "Morel, did you get the phone? Was it Shoot?"

"Yeah, it's Shoot. They said the targets never showed."

Knov sounded amused. "They didn't? Well, what a shame."

"You two enjoy the rest of your time at the hotel. You -are- enjoying yourselves, aren't you?" Morel's voice was smug, and all too knowing.

Knuckle poked Shoot's belly button, making him giggle. "Stop," Shoot whispered.

"Yeah we're good. Sorry about... the mission and all." Knuckle looked forlorn, unti he heard Knov piping up again, sounding more distant now.

"Are you coming to bed, Morel? I'm wearing that thing you like."

Knuckle and Shoot looked each other, mouths open, mirroring each other's expressions. 

"Gotta go." The line clicked and Morel was gone.

"Do you think they knew that we could hear that?" Shoot held the phone still, staring at it in disbelief.

"I'm more surprised by the fact that we didn't notice sooner," Knuckle admitted.

"You don't think that this was a setup to get us together, do you?" Shoot mused.

Knuckle huffed. "Of course not! They wouldn't do that." Would they?

They sat in silence for a few minutes, both mulling. Finally, Knuckle grabbed Shoot and yanked him close, making Shoot grin happily.

"We were ordered to enjoy the hotel room. I say we get a big breakfast sent up, reenergize, and..." Knuckle let the sentence fade, waggling his thick black brows.

Shoot straddled him and watched as Knuckle practically melted. "I think breakfast can wait a little while longer. I still have some energy left in me."

Knuckle nodded. It was all he could do with the vision of Shoot naked and beautiful on top of him, graceful hips starting to imitate much more intimate things. As they let passion win again, lovemaking almost feral from the need they had both ignored for so long, Knuckle knew that this was just the beginning. A decade from now he wanted to be like Morel and Knov, always together with Shoot, even having students together. Except nothing was going to be secret. Knuckle hated secrets, and why hide the very thing he was proud of most? He and Shoot belonged together, he could feel it.


End file.
